


Fated

by Alierana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One Shot Collection, accepting prompts, mostly one shots, one shots, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alierana/pseuds/Alierana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of mostly one shots. (some may have multiple chapters and may not be in order) This will be subject to my interest and stories will be posted by what is tugging at my mind.</p><p>I will be accepting prompts from my readers and try to write at least a one shot for each.</p><p>This will start with just Captain Swan but if someone wants me to try something else, well I might adjust and give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that I'm always accepting prompts!  
> and that OUAT and its characters don't belong to me.

He looked at her and she looked away.

 

“Didn’t think you had it in you love.”

 

He examined the door that she had opened with a few pins. She had opened it quicker than he was willing to believe she could, and probably faster than he could, at least without breaking the door down.

 

“You don’t know a lot then it seems.”

 

He raised an eyebrow then. “So Swan, what don’t I know then?”

 

She ignored him and snuck into the house in order to look around, but she didn’t disturb anything. She was going to sneak in and back out. No one needed to know.

 

“Love?”

 

Except for the annoying Captain Hook who was following her, not just by his own will but also by order of her family.

 

“Could you shut it Hook?”

 

She was rummaging through the things in the house, but not moving them enough that the owner would notice. She felt like she was a teenager again shifting through stuff to determine what would be missed and what wouldn’t. She learned to identify what would be noticed missing and what she needed. She had also figured out how to replace hard items to get with items that she could always get her hands on.

 

“You look very in your element love. Is there something you haven’t told me?”

 

“Hook.” She growled out in annoyance.

 

“Yes love?” and when she didn’t answer, “Swan.”

 

She was trying to hurry but not be so rushed that she made a mistake. He was making that impossible and was getting on her nerves. “If you don’t stop I will shoot you.”

 

He was quiet and she hoped that he got the hint. She was finishing and silence would be welcome about now. It was only too bad that he couldn’t take the hint. “I’m just saying, love, that…”

 

She cut him off; annoyance was fueling her words, “Don’t call me love. Yes, I know what I’m doing. I’ve done it before. Now shut up and let me finish.”

 

It was with relief that she managed to finish and get out of the house before he spoke again.

 

“So, Swan’s a thief.”

 

“Was a thief,” she corrected.

 

He raised an eyebrow at her, “I’ve never met a Princess who’s also a thief.”

 

“Not a Princess.” She argued.

 

He smirked but didn’t argue with her logic, “You’d make a wonderful pirate.”

 

“Shut up Hook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first one shot in a long line of them...hopefully :)


	2. Secret Meeting

Hook was brought into the Kingdom belonging to Snow White and Charming in secret. They had tried to force him and when that didn’t work they had convinced him to come willingly.

 

They snuck him through a tunnel and they finally came to a stop in a cavern under the palace.

 

“So when are you going to tell me why I’m here.”

 

He had been asking them for a reason for a while now but neither refused to speak about the reason. They only time they had talked was to convince him to come with them.

 

“Sorry, I ordered them not to tell you anything.” A soft voice said.

 

He immediately followed the voice with his eyes and found a beautiful woman standing at the top of the stairs. The men next to him dropped to their knees and mumbled, “Princess.”

 

“Thank you for your help. You may leave us.” She said with a smile.

 

“Princess, I don’t think,” one of the knights started before he was cut off.

 

“Thank you.” She gave him a meaningful look and they nodded and decided to leave her with the pirate.

 

When they were gone Hook spoke up, “That’s rather brave princess. Staying here alone with me.”

 

“I apologize for bringing you here.”

 

“Don’t know if you noticed but they didn’t exactly drag me here. I came by choice.”

 

“I figured that you would. I didn’t think that they could force you to come only make you curious enough to follow by choice.”

 

He smirked, “I assume that’s why you wouldn’t let them explain anything to me love.”

 

“Yes, and because I didn’t need them to be overheard.”

 

“So what can I do for the princess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make another chapter for this but I'm not sure


	3. Wild

Princess Emma was wild.

 

That was something that was both well-known and overlooked. Those who lived in the town at the bottom of the castle appreciated that fact more than any other because it was they who suffered the bells at random hours due to the missing princess and it was they who caught sight of her from time to time sneaking in or out of the castle.

 

Those who didn’t live near the princess took what they heard with a grain of salt. The rumor that she was studying sword fighting from her father and his knights was something almost completely ignored. Most seemed to agree that maybe she had taken up the basics but it was no more than that.

 

Still it was because of those people who ignored, or didn’t believe, the rumors that she was able to sneak out and hang out at pubs.

 

It was while she was in one of these pubs that she ran into a group of pirates. She sat back quietly and listened to their tales of adventure. Emma knew that they weren’t good people, or at least she was sure that they weren’t supposed to be, but they told incredible tales that made her want to go on her own adventure. Though eventually she accepted that it didn’t matter because her parents wouldn’t listen and she would be trapped in her castle forever.

 

“So why’re you in our small town?” one of the men hanging out near the pirate’s table asked.

 

The man with a hook and black leather leaned back and answered, “You live near the castle and there’s a party coming up.”

 

Another man raised his eyebrow, “Yeah, and?”

 

The man with the red hat spoke then, “Captain got an invitation. He’s going to go steal from right under their noses.”

 

“How’d you get an invitation.” The first man asked.

 

The Captain shrugged, “Off a noble I happened to meet.”

 

There was a pause in the conversation and Emma leaned back and crossed her arms. If he had thought to succeed he shouldn’t have been discussing this so close to the castle. That was when the warning bell went off and everyone straightened up.

 

The pirates were confused but the people who lived here just shook their head in understanding.

 

“What’s that?” the pirate captain asked.

Using the distraction of his question she slipped out the door and back to the castle before her parents could realize where exactly she was.

 

The conversation in the pub continued without being the wiser.

 

“Princess is missing.” The bartender answered calmly as he walked by.

 

Now it was the Captain’s turn to be a bit shocked. “How would you know that?”

 

“That’s one of the most common reasons that those bells go off. The Princess probably just snuck out again.”

 

The captain raised an eyebrow. “Is there going to be a search?”

 

“Probably not. She usually sneaks back in after the bells go off.”

 

“So those rumors are at least partially true then.” The man with the red hat, Smee, said.

 

“The rumors about our wild Princess. Yup, those rumors should be, at least mostly, true.” The bartender agreed.

 

The Captain smiled, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

 

“Might not. She skips more balls than she attends.”

 

The Captain shrugged. “I think I have enough luck.”

 

“Don’t know if that would be luck.” The bartender said with the shake of his head, “If you’re planning something she’s not who you want to meet. Some of the servants say she always knows when someone is lying.”

 

“I don’t think I’m that easy to read.” The captain argued and though the bartender didn’t argue he could see the doubt, but it was always fun to prove those who doubted him wrong.

 

He couldn’t wait to meet this Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will end up with another chapter...eventually


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Secret Meeting: I decided on an adventure for them!
> 
> Anyway I don't own OUAT and hope that people are actually reading this

Hook ducked past a few of the guards and then quickly moved out of their line of sight and behind a tree. He didn’t need to look back to know she had successfully followed him but he did anyway. Hook couldn’t remember that last time he’d done something so bloody stupid for a woman.

 

_Flashback_

“I need to get inside somewhere but I can’t be found out. I heard you’d managed to,” she paused here, looking for the right word, “sneak in successfully before and thought you might help me.”

 

He was both curious and suspicious. Where would a princess need to break in to and why couldn’t she just drag along one of her many knights. “Where is it we would be going Princess?”

 

She smiled, “You can call me Emma, and I’d pay whatever you wanted.”

 

“Are you planning on telling me the location love?”

 

“The Evil Queen’s castle.” She answered with an apologetic smile, but said no more and waited for his answer.

 

He was sure it was his pride that answered for him. A beautiful woman was asking for help but looking at him like he wouldn’t be able to do it. “And when do we leave?” he asked knowing the minute those words left his mouth that they had been a mistake.

 

“Immediately.”

 

_End Flashback_

 

“Now what?” She asked as she shifted her body so she was pressed against him and also covered by the tree.

 

He was surprised, and thankful, to find that she was rather good at this, and that she had been able to use the sword she carried pretty well, for a princess at least.

 

_Flashback_

He hadn’t expected an easy journey, not while breaking into the Evil Queen’s castle but he had hoped that danger would at least wait until it got to their destination, but it hadn’t.

 

More than anything he was annoyed that he would have to make sure the princess wasn’t hurt while doing this damned job. He should have tried to talk her into staying back at her palace while he retrieved whatever it was they were going after, not that she had even told him what that was yet.

 

It was these thoughts that he was so caught up in that he failed to notice that princess had drawn her sword until one of the bandits laid on the ground unconscious.

 

She looked beautiful then, and nothing like a princess should look. Her hood had fallen so her hair could be seen. It was golden in the light and pulled back in a high ponytail so it was out of her face. She was wearing clothes that were brown and greens and nothing like what princesses would have access to.

 

She turned her glare on him then and asked, “Are you planning on helping or am I going to have to do this by myself?”

 

There were at least four men left standing but that wasn’t why he was in trouble anymore.

 

_End Flashback_

“Now we sneak in.”

 

“You make it sound so easy.” She groaned as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Why shouldn’t it be?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and before she could argue he was already headed toward the entrance they had been looking for, “Most wouldn’t try to break in so she doesn’t really guard against it. That’s the problem with most powerful people love, they get too comfortable.”

 

Once they got to the end of the first hallway she took the lead. Right turn, left turn, second door, “What are we looking for anyway love?”

 

“A crown.”

 

Hook snorted, “Really, I would think your place would have enough of those. Why kill yourself for another.”

 

“My mom’s first crown.” Emma said as if that answered everything.

 

“And?”

 

Emma blushed a bit now. “Dad, Charming,” she spat, “Said that as a Princess I need to stop being so reckless so if I show him I’m capable of sneaking in and out of here they have to give me more freedom.”

 

“Reckless, you, never,” Hook said under his breath before speaking up, “So what is this supposed to prove?”

 

“I’m trapped, a prisoner in my own home, because they are so worried about some threat made years ago. If I show them I can take care of myself they have to give me more freedom.” She growled.

 

“Sure, now where do we go?”

 

Realizing that she had stopped moving she looked around to regain her bearings then continued on to her mom’s old room where the crown should be. “Besides if this doesn’t work then I’m done trying and I’ll just run away.”

 

He said nothing to this and the conversation died just as she found the crown sitting in front of her mother’s old vanity mirror.

 

“Well well what do we have here?” a gruff voice asked from behind them.

 

“Believe we got ourselves some thief’s.” Another answered.

 

“Shit.”

 

“Language Princess.”

 

“Princess?” the first chuckled, probably in disbelief, but they didn’t ask.

 

Instead they both moved to attack, and it really wasn’t fair, because the two men at the door weren’t prepared or armed at the moment. They went down rather quickly and so Hook and Emma were leaving the castle without anyone the wiser.

 

It was only when they were back in front of her castle she asked, “So what payment will you demand from me?”

 

He shrugged before smiling, “A kiss.”

 

“No gold?”

 

“I have gold, in fact a snagged a bit more during our trip. Why are you shy princess?” he snickered.

 

She seemed too perfect and he wanted to shatter her image just a little. If they parted like this he would think of her, but when she backed down it would be a weakness he could use to put her from his mind and focus on more important things, like his revenge.

 

“You couldn’t handle it.” She said pushing her hair back and glancing over her shoulder at the castle.

 

“I think it’s you who couldn’t handle it.”

 

He was ready to leave then, his point being made, but was stopped by the look in her eye. That was all the warning he got before he was pulled forward and into her lips. He couldn’t stop himself from responding and she pulled away too soon.

 

“Thank you Hook.” She whispered, and he hoped it was because she was as affected as he was, before taking off in the direction of the castle, away from him.

 

He touched his lips with his fingers and decided that maybe he couldn’t handle it. It would be something to think about on the way back to his ship, and maybe he would run into her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always accepting prompts and pairings
> 
> so this was the adventure that follows the meeting in Secret Meeting, and because I like this so far I will probably post a third part.
> 
> This part was mostly because I thought about how much Snow loved the crown and how she couldn't exactly take it with her. I figured if Emma was going to do something stupid to prove a point she would at least do it for something that Snow loved. I was kinda annoyed that it made her sound a bit selfish (is that the right word?) but in the next part I'll explain that better.


End file.
